leeandlielovefandomcom-20200215-history
Again
Lyrics I had a purpose then, pursing the path to catalyze our dream But it’s a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd Don’t get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky? I can see it in your eyes Don’t give me that look – ‘cause, you see You’re the last person I need to pity me Cryin’ won’t pave a way to forgiveness Every sin you carve is ever lasting I’m lost in this maze of emotion Who am I waiting for? Now, these once blank pages of my notebook Become a plea to regain fallen virtue All this time, I’ve been trying to run away from my own reality We’ll live for something as soon as we find it I’ve forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again ‘cause there’s no where else to run There’s still so much here, a life worth living And with time you’ll drown the feeling out (I’M ON THE WAY) It’s so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain It’s not a lack of pride, But I know I’m to blame, so I apologize I don’t know what to say But I wish I could free the worry from your eyes All we’ve been through and all that’s yet to come And all that we have become will remain as we roll the dice Once more, I close my eyes from the sight But it’s all a futile fight, for it’s all etched inside my mind The invite of a white lie, Some can’t resist the call to join in But still, I thought I knew you better than to give into pressure Once fury thorns in your heart, The fire’s quick to consume you And what comes from those ashes – is your reality We’ll live for something as soon as we find it May we come across that future Can you hear me? I’m screaming Expired chances, But we gotta make it through again ‘cause there’s no where else to run It’s through your kindness, I’ll always be grateful And I’ll strive to become stronger (I’M ON THE WAY) I’ll carry onward, gaining friend and foe along the way I try to make sense of why We can’t figure how to unlock the next door We bleed on this path we lead But we cannot turn back, cause our story’s begun Open up your eyes - Open up your eyes There’s still so much here, a life worth living And with time I’ll drown the feeling out I need to right all my wrongs And finish all things I’ve left undone We’ve only just begun We’ll live for something as soon as we find it May we come across that future Can you hear me? I’m screaming Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again ‘cause there’s no where else to run It’s through your kindness, I’ll always be grateful And I’ll strive to become stronger (I’M ON THE WAY) It’s so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain